


I Can Only Just See You

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate AUs ▽ [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Summer Love, an addition to what i wrote before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmates au: your eyes are dull and colorless until you meet your soulmate. + when you're with your soulmate, your eye colors switch</p><p> </p><p>Its the summer break. The Hoods are vistiting Richmond where their youngest kid, Calum, encounters his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Just See You

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 2nd part to "The Colors In Your Eyes" but it's also taking place before ahand.

Calum was excited to visit Richmond. 

It was always exciting to go somewhere new, especially because it gives you the chance to meet you soulmate.  
Calum had fallen asleep on the ride there, after having spent all night talking with Michael, his best friend, about nothing in general.

The raven-haired boy had woken up to a wooden room, tucked under a fluffy blanket.

He rolled out of the large bed when he smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen.  
It was homemade pizzas, as his older sister was becoming a master at making his favorite. Hawaiian. He lounged in the living room, halfheartedly watching Monsters inc while he waited for Mali-Koa to finish cooking.

When the pizzas were done, Calum dug in, wolfing down a whole pizza quickly. 

He then decided it was time to go outside and explore because he was going to have to spend a month here...

The Kiwi was strolling through the open fields and past the large streams, taking in the peaceful scenery.

He stopped at a large stone bridge, sitting down on the stone parapet. His colorless eyes looked around, the fragrance of the flora was tranquil, as was the life. Until Calum heard the crunch of gravel underfoot.

He spun around on the parapet and saw a boy his age, maybe slightly older. His honey-colored curls held back by a bandanna, his muscles, toned. It wasn't until he met eyes with the stranger did he realize how breathtakingly beautiful he was. They maintained eye-contact, the gray in the others' eyes overtaking them, both sensing the powerful warmth rising through their bodies and blinking far too many times to be considered normal.

Calum did a double-take when he saw the stranger's eyes. They were honey-colored, to match his hair. He heard the boy gasp and walk up to him. His hair had fallen into his eyes when he had seen the boy's eyes, which, unknowingly, the mystery boy brushed out of his eyes fondly. They were a deep, rich chocolate brown, captivating the boy within seconds.

The boy then spoke up after what seemed like hours, and introduced himself. "Hi there. I'm Ashton Irwin, your soulmate." He grinned cheerfully.

Calum then said; "I'm Calum Hood. and I'm your soulmate too." He said, smiling too widely to be human.

Ashton reached out to grab his hand, which the raven-haired boy took softly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

The two soulmates stood like so for longer that it should be possible.

They broke apart, smiling at each other.

Their forehead rested against the others', not moving from their positions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Australians spent the rest of the afternoon together, getting to know each other.

Ashton wanted to bring Calum home for dinner, which he did, after the Kiwi let his parents know.

Calum was welcomed into open arms at the Irwin Household.

His little brother Harry, and younger sister, Lauren, were interested and really liked Calum and he felt extremely happy about it.

Ashton's mom was immensely sweet and caring for Calum, happy that Ashton had found his soulmate, as she made them large amounts of spaghetti, which the raven-haired boy learned was his soulmates’ favorite food.

After they had eaten and tried Lauren’s tiramisu, Calum had to go back to their summer residence, but not before memorizing his address and exchanging cell numbers with Ashton.

The next day was when Ashton came over to meet the Hoods, having Mali’s ecceedingly healthy salad for lunch and meeting Calum’s family.

It was the day after where they all got to know each other by having a barbeque at the Irwin House, with Mr.Hood and Mali cooking for everyone.

The two soulmates were incredibly glad that their families got along. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It eventually came up tp the day where the Hoods had to go back home for the school year, where Calum and Ashton said goodbye.

As it wasn’t very far away and Ashton was finished his last year of school, he would be able to go to university in Calum’s neighborhood, visit them, and also still be able to see his own family.

It was all settled, and as the Hoods left, Ashton gave his soulmate a goodbye’s kiss until they saw each other again.

~fin


End file.
